legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Hunk (Resident Evil)
Description Former sociopathic mercenary of Umbrella, known to many operatives as Mr.Death due to his uncanny ability to survive in the toughest of situations and has the most elite training in Umbrellas special forces unit Alpha Team. He is also the mentor of Vector of Wolfpack Delta Team. Hunk had retired and given up his uniform after the very company he worked for years had finally been dissolved at the year 2003, being unaware that fragments of it still remained with Ozwell E. Spencer. Opportunity had arisen, when Johan Liebert payed a visit to Hunk's house, hiring him to join the Murderistic League by paying him a huge amount of cash as he see's Hunk as a valuable individual worthy to join him due to his cold hearted loyalty to his employers and is very disciplined in being absolutely willing to carry out a mission until it succeeds, unless he is called back to retreat to which he will follow. He is voiced by Keith Silverstein. Gallery Hunkneckbreak.jpg|Hunk using his signature neck break move on someone. hunk1.jpg|Hunk issuing plans to his team in battle. hunk7.jpg|Hunk contacting Johan Liebert and The Murderistic League commanders. hunk12.png|Hunk without his helmet. hunk15.jpg|Hunk sneaking up to bring a knife to his enemys neck to stab at. hunk16.jpg|Hunk bringing the knife to slash across his enemy. hunk5.jpg|Hunk grabbing ahold of his enemy to slit their throat with his knife as he silently makes his way through the enemy base. hunk26.jpg|Hunk holding the detonator (Not the g-virus) for the explosives he setted up for his enemies in a trap. Hunk29.png|Hunk performing an acrobatic manuever breaking right through the window and landing with style. hunk24.jpg|Hunk wielding his handgun, pointing it to shoot at his enemies. hunk28.jpg|Hunk fighting in close quarter combat martial arts hunk21.jpg|Hunk holding onto a handgun. hunk25.jpg|Hunk brings his knife to stab into his opponents stomach. hunk6.jpg hunk19.jpg|Hunk silently leaning agaisnt the back of the wall to listen to movement and noise, moving quietly to come out of cover to bring a surprise attack of gunfire on his enemy. hunk18.jpg|Hunk moving through the lowering sunset as he disappears into the night's darken shades blending the environment in being camouflaged, invisible to almost every enemy. hunk2.jpg|Hunk crouching down and quiets down his movement as he spys or sneaks up to attack the enemy. hunk3.jpg|Hunk holding a suitcase that contains an item important to The Murderistic League as shoots at his enemies and attempting his escape. hunk4.jpg|The last thing the enemies see before Mr.Death is his red demonic eyes in the shadows that shows no sign of any emotion, only the despair shown into those featureless glowing red mask holed eyes. hunk11.jpg|Hunk wields his TMP machine gun to mow down groups of enemies. hunk9.png|Hunk contacting The Murderistic League. hunk13.jpg hunk14.jpg hunk17.jpg|Hunk using martial arts 2 hunk20.jpg|Hunk slowly opens the door to make it less likely to alert the enemy and bring out his weapon to do a sneak attack. hunk22.jpg|Hunk sprints forward to the enemy. hunk27.png|Hunk advises the members of The Murderistic League on how to proceed. Category:Characters hailing from the Resident Evil Universe Category:Anti Heroes Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Mentors Category:Strong and Skilled Warriors Category:Gun Users Category:Mercenaries Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Characters Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Awesome Characters Category:Sociopaths Category:Masked Characters Category:Humans Category:The Murderisitc League Members Category:Villains Category:Mass Murderers Category:Stealthy Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Survivalists Category:Blondes Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Knife Wielders Category:Badass Normal Category:Major Members of The Murderisitc League Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:The Bodyguard Unit Members Category:Sociopathic Hero Category:Murderers Category:Allies of Great New Empire